


You Know I’m Here (Myron (FO2) x Reader)

by californicationz



Category: Fallout 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/californicationz/pseuds/californicationz
Summary: Reader has unwanted feelings for Myron. Reader is female.
Relationships: Myron (Fallout)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	You Know I’m Here (Myron (FO2) x Reader)

(Y/N) sighed, checking the pip-boy on her wrist, trying to think of the right direction to go in order to find where she needed to be. Myron tapped his foot impatiently, rubbing his nose and sighing.

“Listen, are we going or not?” The boy whined, crossing his arms in defiance and shifting his weight onto one leg.

“Yeah, give me a second, I think we gotta head north.” (Y/N) muttered, looking up from the device. “Mhm, let’s go.” She said walking forward, Myron groaned. 

“So why exactly am I with you again?” He said, shaking his head. “I created Jet, I should be leading you!” He whined.

“You’re pretty young, and small. I lead the way.” (Y/N) said, thick old boots kicking up dust from the soil. Myron huffed, feet dragging in the sand. 

“You’re really not that much older than me, so why can’t you give me a chance?” He pouted. “All the women of Reno love me, so why can’t you?” 

“I can’t because I’m not some hooker, those girls don’t love you, they like your money.” (Y/N) explained, checking her pip boy as she walked. Myrons shoulders slumped. The two continued walking, over the span of a few minutes Myrons pace grew to match (Y/N)’s, and the sun fell lower. (Y/N)‘s face grew hot, and she shuddered, glancing down at Myron who just seemed annoyed. 

(Y/N) looked away nervously, biting the inside of her cheek as she continued walking, her entire body tense. She refused to admit this was because of the greasy teenager sluggishly trailing by her side. He was gross, and narcissistic, and the thought of even just liking him in general sounded like a disaster. The girl coughed awkwardly, and Myron shot her a glance.

“Are you sick or something?” He asked, annoyance in his voice. (Y/N) shook her head.

“No, no- just tired.” She stuttered out, Myron lifted an eyebrow, not really believing it. 

“Then why is your face all red?” He asked, crossing his arms. (Y/N) shifted her gaze to avoid eye contact.

“I must’ve gotten a sunburn.” She muttered, rubbing her hands together. “You know- um, we should probably stop for the night, it’s getting dark.” (Y/N) said, changing the topic.

“Finally! I was wondering how long it would take for you to realize I’m tired!” Myron groaned loudly, looking over to her. (Y/N) smiled and headed over to a large tree, placing the bag from her back down and pulling out two large bed rolls, placing them by each other. She sat on hers and Myron fell down onto his, back first. 

The two sat in silence, Myron stared up at the stars and (Y/N) over to the side. The girl glanced over her shoulder at him, seeing his brows tense in thought. The way the stars reflected in his big green eyes made her heart ache. It was awful, he was such a bad person, there wasn’t anything redeeming about him other than that he was unintentionally funny sometimes, yet she still felt so strange being around him. 

“Myron?” (Y/N) asked softly, turning to face him, he looked over to her, face blank from emotion. “You know, you’re kinda my best friend...right?” Myron’s eyes shot open in surprise, not expecting such a statement.

“I- Uh, no I didn’t.” He said, chuckling. “I honestly thought you hated me, but I should’ve known better, nobody hates Myron.” He said smugly. (Y/N) sighed.

“No, seriously. I could’ve taken anybody with me on this trip. I chose you.” She said, Myron smirked. 

“Why wouldn’t you have chosen me?” He said smugly, (Y/N) groaned.

“Well, you’re selfish, you’re needy, you’re not nearly as smart as you think you are, you use women, and you’re more than narcissistic.” (Y/N) snapped, Myron’s face went from shock to anger.

“If you think all that, then why am I still here?!” He shouted, face red. “Was that thing you said about me just some joke?” 

(Y/N) sat up, pursing her lips. “Of course it was, but I’m not gonna lie to you and say you don’t have major issues either.” She explained, outstretching her arms to touch the boy’s greasy hair. Such a pretty blonde color, if only he took care of it. She ran them through his hair, his oily face red with embarrassment. “I have issues too, I’m kinda going through a big one right now.” 

“Huh? What is it?” Myron asked, completely confused. (Y/N) placed her other hand on his thigh. 

“I think I have feelings for you.” She sighed. Myron grinned, sitting up.

“I don’t see how that’s an issue.” He said smugly, leaning forward. 

“It’s an issue because you’re 17.” (Y/N) stated.

“What’s gonna happen if you have a little fun with Myron? Are the nonexistent police gonna arrest you?” He asked, (Y/N) looked away.

“I guess not, but-“ 

“But what, baby? You won’t be able to think about it when I’m fucking your brains out.” Myron spat.

“Jesus Christ!” (Y/N) exclaimed. “Don’t say it like that, my god!”

“You’re acting like you don’t have a hand on my thigh.” Myron groaned, rolling his eyes. (Y/N) pulled her hand back only for it to be pulled forcefully to a more sensitive area. The boy let out a groan and (Y/N)’s face grew bright red as she looked away.

“Myron, this really isn’t...” her voice trailing off as she felt a hardening shape against her palm. (Y/N) swallowed thickly, her eyes locked on his crotch in shock. She moved her hand away and he looked up at her in disappointment. 

(Y/N) moved over to his bed roll, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. She rubbed his dick through his briefs, looking up and watching his breath hitch in his throat. The girl pulled down Myron’s underwear, watching his cock spring up.

Obviously, it wasn’t very impressive, but it was Myron’s nonetheless, and she brought it to her lips. Stroking it, but not using her mouth just yet. Myron’s teeth ground against each other as he tried to hold in his moans. The boys knuckles grew white as he clenched the sheets in his hands. (Y/N)’s hand was steady in motion before she brought his dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Myron panted as she put his member deeper into her mouth, sucking harshly. (Y/N) bobbed her head up and down on his cock, lips pressed tight against his shaft. The boy drew in sharp breaths, moaning out her name before cumming in her mouth. (Y/N) pulled back and swallowed, looking away.

“I’m not so bad...huh?” Myron chuckled breathlessly. (Y/N) pursed her lips.

“You taste gross.”


End file.
